


Kinktober 2020

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Different ficlets written for D:BH Kinkytober on Twitter. Different pairings (though mostly hankcon).
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. [Hankcon] Electro play

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the chapter titles, as well as the author notes, before reading the chapters. :) CW for Chapter 1: wireplay & thirium  
> This chapter is technically a sequel to this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809250 , but you don't have to have read it

Somehow Hank felt as if he should have known that their sex life would always be a bit weird. Hell, the whole reason they even had a sex life, to begin with, was because he'd caught Connor getting himself off with his fucking phone charger - not that he liked to tell people that version of why they actually got together. Still, this was weird as hell, even for Connor. 

"You sure this won't hurt or like, damage you or anything?", Hank asked, for probably the millionth time that evening. 

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, Hank," Connor said, smiling at him over his shoulder.  
No person should look that hot with their neck open, wires exposed, and shaking their ass naked on Hank's bed - but here they were. 

"Fine, fuck, okay," he mumbled, leaning forward over Connor and softly grazing his hands over the exposed wires in Connor's neck, still scared to hurt him, despite Connor's numerous assurances. 

Connor squirmed underneath him, impatient as ever and Hank finally dared to slip two of his fingers between the wires. Connor's insides were warm and slightly wet, probably staining Hank's fingertips with thirium right this second and he needed to take another deep breath and tell himself it was okay, before he dared to move. 

He slid his finger against the delicate wires in Connor's neck, tugging gently at one of them and Connor moaned, the sound almost static in nature. It shouldn't have gotten Hank even harder but - anything Connor was hot to him, no matter how weird. He tugged at the wire again and thrust into Connor at the same time, causing Connor to mutter a soft "fuck".  
Getting Connor to swear was a rare feat and Hank always felt delighted if he managed to do so. 

"Hank, please," Connor whimpered and Hank reached for the charging cable, which was plugged into a charger in their wall. 

"You ready, baby?", he asked, his lips brushing against Connor's ear. 

"Please," Connor begged again and Hank didn't have it in him, to tease him, to deny him any longer. 

He slipped the charging cable into Connor's neck, then gently pulled it out again. Connor whimpered and Hank felt little sparks of electricity hitting the skin of his fingertips, leaving a tingling feeling behind. 

"You good?", he checked and as Connor mumbled a "yes", Hank started to move again, fucking into the beautiful little Android underneath him in earnest, timing his thrusts along with the pulling in and slipping out of the charging cable. 

Connor's moans were starting to sound more desperate, more pleading, his fans so loud, even Hank could hear them, his thirium pump beating just as fast as Hank's own heart. The skin around his neck fading out, leaving only white chassis behind. 

Not the hint of an illusion of Connor being human in that moment and Hank thought he'd never looked more beautiful. 

"Fuck, Connor," he mumbled, as he came, his entire body feeling as if was on fire - or maybe that was just Connor's skin underneath him. 

Connor's orgasm followed soon after, accompanied by another static moan and little sparks of electricity flying around, as Hank had slipped in the cable even deeper. 

Hank felt as if the moment lasted forever, as if Connor and he were the only thing that existed anymore, nothing else on his mind but the feeling of Connor's skin pressing against his and the adoration he felt for him. 

"Hank," Connor mumbled eventually, after what seemed like an eternity and Hank carefully removed the cable from Connor's wires, more blue blood staining his hands as he did so. 

He let himself fall down on the bed next to Connor, exhaustion washing over him. 

Connor nuzzled himself against his chest and he put an arm around Connor's waist, pulling him closer. 

"That sure was something," Hank mumbled, still trying to catch his breath. 

"I liked it," Connor said and Hank snorted. 

"Yeah, no surprise there, Connor. You're one kinky motherfucker," he teased. 

"It's what you love about me," Connor replied with ease. 

Hank felt his heart hammering in his chest for an entirely different reason now. 

"That I do," he replied, after a moment's hesitation, and kissed Connor's hair softly. 

The last thing Hank saw before he fell asleep, was the fond smile on Connor's face and the last thing he heard was the soft whispered "I love you too," leaving Connor's mouth.


	2. [Hankcon] Lingerie & Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw for internalized transphobia, Connor is trans in this

It all started when they passed by the lingerie shop on a Friday afternoon. They'd been strolling through the city, looking for Christmas presents for their friends and colleagues. Connor would stop in front of a store window every once in a while, admiring some decorations, while Hank admired Connor and how beautiful he looked with a smile on his face. It had been a long and hard road for them to get here but Hank couldn't be happier. He treasured every day he got to spend with the man he could now call his husband.

He'd stopped in front of the store window, as his phone rang and Connor stood next to him, waiting for Hank to finish talking to his brother.

Hank saw Connor had been staring at the lingerie on the mannequin the whole time, seemingly barely able to take his eyes off the simple pair of a black bralette and black lace panties.

"Do you wanna get it?", Hank asked and Connor suddenly peeled his eyes away, and started stuttering.

"No, no, I'm not - no," he mumbled and Hank wondered what the hell that was about, as Connor took him by the arm and dragged him into the next shop, before Hank could say any more on it.

In a way, Hank had expected that to be the end of the conversation, but Connor sat him down a few days later, nervousness evident, as he rung with his hands and refused to meet Hank's eyes.

"Is something wrong, baby?", Hank asked, suddenly worried.   
Connor could be antsy like that sometimes, but he rarely felt uncomfortable sharing with Hank what was bothering him. Not anymore, at least.

He reached out his hand, pulled Connor closer, and laid his arm around him.

"I really used to like wearing lingerie and doing my makeup - that sort of thing," Connor said, after what felt like an eternity. 

Hank nodded. 

"Okay. So - what changed?", he asked. 

"I - when I came out - my boyfriend at the time brought that up, said I couldn't be - you know, me - and suddenly it didn't feel like a thing I could do anymore."

Understanding suddenly dawned on Hank. 

"Oh, Connor," he mumbled and softly kissed Connor's hair. 

"First of all, that guy is an ass," Hank said. 

"And second and most important of all, you're my husband, you're perfect and you can dress however the fuck you want, nothing is ever gonna change that." 

Connor looked up at him hesitantly and it broke Hank's heart that Connor had still been carrying so much of that around with himself. That despite all of Hank's reassurances and kind words, there was always a part of Connor that seemed unable to believe him. 

"Are you sure?", Connor asked, his voice so silent it barely constituted a whisper. 

"Of course I am," Hank said and pressed Connor even closer. 

"It doesn't have to be anytime soon, but - if you wanna go back to that store someday?", Hank suggested. 

Connor's smile was fragile but Hank was just glad that it was there at all. 

"I'd like that, I think."

It was a week later. 

Hank was lying on their bed, book in hand, waiting for Connor to join him, as the bedroom door opened. 

Hank lowered his book and saw his husband standing in the doorway. 

Dressed in the same black lingerie, he'd been staring at in the store window. 

"You look beautiful, darling," Hank said, as he eyed Connor-

Connor's smile in return was a bit shy, clearly still feeling uncomfortable and Hank's heart ached. 

"Come here, baby," he said and Connor crossed the room, lying down on the bed next to him a moment later. 

"Know you'd look lovely in it, darling," Hank said and kissed Connor softly. 

"You're such a pretty boy," Hank said and started peppering small kisses on Connor's neck. 

"I'm gonna show you just how beautiful I think you look like this, honey," he said and sucked at Connor's neck, causing his husband to whimper softly, as he sucked a hickey into the skin. 

"Beautiful and all mine," Hank said, "how could I ever be so lucky?"

He continued his exploration of Connor's body with his hands and lips, smiling as he could finally feel Connor relax. 

Hank let his hand slip underneath the bralette. 

His fingertips grazed the scars on Connor's chest and he could see the old nervousness flying across Connor's face, something he hadn't seen in such a long time. 

"You're perfect, Connor," he reassured him. 

"Some days I still can't believe, I get to call you my husband," Hank said and then went back to touching Connor, kissing Connor, featherlight touches on his husband's skin. 

"Hank, please," Connor whimpered, as he kept teasing him. 

"Is this what you want, baby boy?", he grumbled against Connor's eyes, as he slid a hand underneath the waistband of Connor's panties.   
"Already so wet for me?", he asked, as he moved his fingers through Connor's folds. 

"I love you," Connor mumbled, breathlessly, as he pulled Hank in closer for a kiss. 

"I love you too," Hank said, as they separated. 

"Now let me show you just how much."

And he did.


	3. [Hankcon] Dom/sub dynamics

It had been a stressful week for both of them, overwhelmed with work and barely able to get a single minute for themselves. Hank could tell the stress was weighing on Connor, perhaps even more than it did on Hank these days. 

He was craving the kind of stability and peace their relationship always brought them, but Hank often fell asleep the second they finally got home from work and Connor didn't have the time to prepare him breakfast each morning, like he usually did, resulting in Hank getting through the mornings mostly with shitty office coffee. 

Hank had fought tooth and nails with Fowler to get this particular weekend and the week following it off, thankfully succeeding in the end.  
Hank breathed a sigh of relief, when they finally made it through the front door, no more work waiting for them, just the two of them and calmness. 

He took Connor's face between his hands and kissed him, right there in the hall, barely even having closed the door behind them.  
"I love you," he said and he could felt Connor's stress practically melt away, as he allowed himself to relax.  
Connor never allowed himself to at work, never allowed himself to take a break, but right here, in Hank's arms - it was one of the only places he seemed as if he felt safe to do so. 

"I got you something," he said, as he pulled away.  
"Go to the bedroom and wait for me," Hank ordered and he saw Connor's eyes light up at the tone.  
It had been way too long since either of them had had the time to do any of this. 

Hank took his time, slowly taking off his coat, pouring himself a glass of coke and imaging how beautiful Connor would look on his knees.  
Connor didn't like to wait, didn't like to be idle, but it was usually the only way to get him to relax, to get his mind to quiet down for even just a moment.  
He took another sip from his glass, and then slowly made his way to the bedroom. Today, however, even Hank felt impatient. It simply had been too long.

As Hank opened the bedroom door, he found a lovely sight.  
Connor was naked, kneeling on their bedroom floor, his hands resting on his knees, his face flushed blue.  
"Beautiful," Hank said.  
There was a small smile passing Connor's face, but his look remained on the ground.  
"Look at me, sweetheart," Hank said, his hand tugging under Connor's chin and gently lifting it up.  
"Yes, Sir," Connor said and their eyes met.  
"You're perfect like this," Hank said and Connor's smile got even brighter.  
He'd always been like this, craving any kind word, any “good job”, Hank would say to him.  
Somehow never aware of the fact that Hank already thought he was perfect.  


"It's been kinda a shitty week," Hank said.  
"I've been looking forward to it ending," Hank added. "I'm sure you know what day it is."  
"It's October 3rd 20-," Connor started off and Hank interrupted him, laughing a bit.  
Connor grinned at him and he shook his head.  
"Fucking brat."  
"I think that's the way you love me, Sir" Connor replied, his grin getting even brighter.  
"Don't push me too hard, boy," Hank replied but part of him still couldn't help but find Connor charming like this.  
"I got you something. Stay here," Hank said and left to retrieve a box from the closet.  
He reappeared a moment later, with a jewelry box in hand.  
Connor eyed the box in Hank's hands curiously, but he knew better than to ask. 

"So, it's been a year," Hank said, suddenly feeling a bit awkward.  
He'd never been that good at feelings and even though he knew Connor knew, it still felt hard sometimes to say the words aloud. To admit this was so much more than what it was at the start. 

"And I've been thinking about this a lot, and I - uh - well, I'd like it very much if you stayed," Hank said and opened the box, revealing a small black leather collar, with small sapphires inside of it.  
"Oh," Connor simply said and Hank could feel his heart beating out of his chest.  
He wasn't sure why he was so nervous for an answer - he just knew that Connor - "it's beautiful," Connor said. 

And then he smiled at him and suddenly Hank felt as calm as could be.  
"And of course I want to stay, Sir."  
Hank couldn't help the big smile on his face, couldn't hide the happiness at the words. Not that he really cared to. 

"Want me to put it on?", Hank asked.  
"Please, Sir,", was Connor's answer and Hank carefully lifted the collar out of the box. He put the box down on the bed and then put the collar around Connor's neck.  
A soft feeling of warmth for Connor flooded through him, as he clicked the collar closed. 

"I knew it would look beautiful on you," Hank said and admired the way Connor blushed at the praise.  
Only ever when they were alone and Connor felt safe.  
"Thank you, Sir," Connor said and Hank bent down to kiss Connor softly.  
"Connor?"  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"There's something else I've been meaning to ask you," Hank said, suddenly feeling nervous again.  
He hadn't planned this part out, had always felt too scared or as if was too soon to ask or as if Connor deserved - but none of those thoughts fucking mattered in that moment.  
He knew what he wanted and it was up to Connor to decide if that was something he wanted to. 

Hank couldn't even imagine the heartbreak he'd feel if Connor didn't but - sometimes it was worth taking a risk. Connor was the one who taught him that after all.  
"Would you like to get married someday as well?", Hank asked, the words coming out a bit more stuttery than he would have liked them to.  
There was a terrifying moment of silence before Connor wrapped his arms around him.  
"Of course I would, Hank. I can't imagine anything better than getting to spend my entire life with you," Connor said.  
"Kiss me," Hank said and a moment later, Connor did.  
Hank couldn't imagine anything better either than getting to spend his entire life loving Connor.


	4. [Reed900] Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: d/s dynamic, Gavin is trans in this

"I'm sure you know what this is about," Nines said, his voice calm and collected, but Gavin knew he was pissed either way.

Not that he wasn't overreacting anyhow, always trying to correct Gavin's behavior, as if he would somehow turn less into an asshole because of it.

(He liked to pretend it wasn't working.)

"So what, Anderson is an ass, and you know it," Gavin grumbled, as he lied down on the bed, took out his phone, and scrolled through social media, ignoring his boyfriend, who no doubt was just getting more pissed off by the behavior.   
Not that he cared. He was right and he knew it, Anderson was grating on his nerves more and more with each passing day and he really should have known to just fucking leave Gavin alone, instead of asking him how he was doing, like he fucking had any right to - Nines sighed audibly.

"It seems you still haven't learned the lesson that there are consequences to your behavior," Nines said and Gavin sneered at him.

He enjoyed riling Nines up far too much for his own good.

But he liked pushing Nines buttons, seeing how far he could push until Nines pushed back.

Nines sat down on the bed next to him, a soft smile on his face, like a calm before the storm. Gavin felt his heart beating fast in his chest, that look all too familiar to him.

"I know you've been stressed lately," Nines said softly.  
His hand softly stroked Gavin's arm, almost reassuringly, but Gavin knew better than to expect much more of this softness.  
"I know you've been craving cigarettes and I know how hard it's been to limit the amount you smoke this much," Nines added and Gavin couldn't quite meet his eyes.

Truth was, he felt a little bit ashamed at the fact that he'd had such a difficult time abstaining. He'd thought quitting would be either, but he'd found he'd felt even more on edge, even crankier than usual and he didn't like the omnipresent reminder that it was truly an addiction for him.

He was glad Nines had suggested it to him, and that he was following through, that was isn't it. He was just so fucking frustrated that it was so goddamn hard. And then there was Anderson, worried about the fact that Gavin clearly hadn't been sleeping well and was in an even sourer mood than usual and he had the guts to bring that up to Gavin, as if he suddenly grew a conscience and decided to give a crap, as if -

"But that gave you no right to act like a fucking bitch to Anderson," Nines' voice cracked through his thoughts and Gavin flinched.

"He shouldn't -"

"He cares, Gavin, you really gotta stop pissing of people as soon as they start showing you a modicum of human consideration," Nines said.

Gavin simply grumbled in response, not ready to admit he had done anything wrong.

"I saw you snapping at Tina the other day as well. This has got to stop, Gavin," Nines added and Gavin rolled his eyes.   
"One would really think you'd have realized I'm an ass by now."  
"Actually, I know you're not. Now get undressed," NInes answered.

"Fine," Gavin grumbled, rolling his eyes at his asshole boyfriend once more, before he took off his clothes, dropping his shirt, jeans, and underwear somewhere next to the bed. Let Nines take care of that shit later. (Probably not, but one could dream.)

"Fine, asshole, what's my punishment?", he asked, raising his arms over his head and looking at Nines expectedly.   
Perhaps Gavin should stop pushing his buttons so much, but then again, Nines was always a bit more forceful when Gavin managed to get just a little bit under his skin. (Sadly not an easy feat.)

"You," Nines said and then pulled an all too familiar box from out under their bed, "are staying here."

Nines opened the box and Gavin watched curiously for what he would pick.

His boyfriend pulled a long black rope out of the box and then secured Gavin's arms to the bedpost.

"How long for, exactly?", Gavin asked, as Nines pulled out the next thing from their box.

The Hitachi was one of Gavin's favorite toys and Gavin wondered for a moment if he should simply earn a punishment more often.

Nines pressed his legs open and a moment later, Gavin could feel Nines pouring lube onto his pussy.

"Until you apologize for being an ass to everyone," Nines finally answered.

His fingers smeared the lube around Gavin's folds and Gavin arched against the touch.

"I'm not gonna let you come until you do," Nines said.

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous," Gavin said, but as he looked at his boyfriend he simply raised an eyebrow.

"The only thing that's ridiculous is your attitude, Gavin," Nines said, as his fingers circled around Gavin's clit, and Gavin sighed, as he felt Nines rub against it gently.   
He relaxed into the pillows underneath him, as Nines took his fingers away again, replacing them with the Hitachi a moment later, pressing the toy between Gavin's legs.

"Fuck," he cursed, as he felt the vibrations coursing through him.

"Beautiful," Nines said.

Gavin cursed, as Nines kept the vibrator pressed against him, not allowing him a moment's rest. He felt the arousal coursing through him, getting so close, so fast, holding on to the feeling as - Nines took the toy away and Gavin grumbled at him.

"Ready to apologize yet, Gavin?", he asked, smiling at him almost predatorily.

"Fuck you," Gavin spit back and Nines shook his head, grinning at him slightly, enjoying this immensely, as always.

"Another lesson then," Nines answered, pressing the toy back between his legs, causing Gavin to hiss at him.

"Fuck, Nines," he mumbled, getting lost in the sensation.

Nines leaned over him and took his nipples between his teeth, biting gently and Gavin whimpered.

If he'd been able to think anymore at all, Gavin would have been tempted to call it cheating.

"Nines, please," he whimpered, as he could feel his orgasm approaching once more.

"Apologize," Nines whispered against his ear.

Gavin bit his lip, he couldn't, he wouldn't -

"Well, if you are going to be stubborn," was Nines’ simple reply, as he took the Hitachi away again, leaving Gavin's chance to orgasm to fade away again once more. 

"Nines, please," Gavin broke, almost begging his boyfriend. 

"Do you need to stop?", Nines asked softly and Gavin shook his head no frantically. 

"Another lesson then, I think," Nines replied, his fingers rubbing against Gavin's clit, causing Gavin to whimper. 

Nines started kissing his neck, nibbling softly against the flesh. 

A moment later, the heavy vibrations were back and it was so good, it was almost too much, not quite enough, he wanted to come so badly, he wanted - 

"Fuck, fuck, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fuck, please Nines -"

"Good, Gavin. You may come now," Nines said and it was as if his body had just waited for those words, all his muscles seizing up, pleasure coursing through him and Gavin felt as if he forgot how to breathe for a second, overwhelmed by the sheer force with which his orgasm hit him. 

"Nines," he moaned, as he felt ebbs of pleasure flow through him, the sensation seemingly endless. 

"You alright?", Nines asked, a while later - it could have been five minutes or an hour - Gavin was certain he wouldn't have been able to tell. 

"Yeah," Gavin said, stretching out his arms, realizing Nines must have untied him at some point. He felt relaxed deep down to his bones and he smiled at Nines, who was lying in the bed next to him, a fond smile on his face as well. 

Nines reached out his arm and Gavin only hesitated for a moment, before he snuggled against Nines' side. The first time they had cuddled, Gavin had threatened to kill him if anyone ever found out about it, but these days, he barely even managed to care or freak out about it anymore. So lying in Nines' arms felt good. Whatever. 

"You did well," Nines said and Gavin relaxed against his side. 

He could feel Nines draw musters on his back with his fingertips, while Gavin was simply watching his face. Nines was so fucking beautiful. 

"Are you gonna apologize to Anderson and Tina tomorrow?", Nines asked and Gavin knew there was no way he'd weasel his way out of this conversation. 

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled, still not thrilled about the prospect, but he knew Nines was right. 

He fucking always was. 

"I'm proud of you," Nines said and Gavin relaxed a bit more, as he felt Nines press a kiss to his temple. 

"You're allowed to let yourself be happy, you know," Nines said. 

"What -"

"That's why you snapped at Tina, isn't it? You're stressed about the smoking thing, yes, but you've been happy lately, and it scares you."

Sometimes it was downright terrifying how well Nines could see through him. As if he was made of glass. 

"Maybe," Gavin admitted. 

"You don't have to be. Some good things are actually there to stay," Nines answered and kissed Gavin tenderly. 

"Like you?", Gavin asked, his voice thin. 

"Like me," Nines said and for just a second, Gavin allowed himself to think, that perhaps Nines was right. Maybe he could allow himself to be happy.


	5. [Hankcon] Thirium Pump Regulator Play

"And you're sure this is safe?", Hank asked for what felt like the 100th time, but was only actually the 8th.   
(Connor had counted.)

"It's perfectly safe," Connor reassured him for the 8th time as well and almost sighed in relief as Hank finally seemed to believe in him. 

"Alright," Hank mumbled. 

Connor could feel Hank's fingertips on the edge of his thirium pump regulator, hesitating to pull out the very thing keeping Connor alive. He gave Hank a reassuring smile, and a moment later, Hank slipped his fingernails underneath Connor's mechanical heart, pulling it free carefully. 

Hank laid his heart down carefully on the night table, eyeing it for a moment, before he turned back to Connor. 

"We have 5 minutes," Connor informed his partner with a smile and a chipper voice. 

Hank shook his head. 

"Fucking crazy Android," Hank mumbled and Connor was about to offer a snarky remark, as Hank's fingers slipped into his thirium pump regulator hole. 

"Hank," he whimpered, as Hank's fingers rubbed over the inside of the hole, grazing over some of the wires inside making Connor work. 

"You're so beautiful like this," Hank said and pressed a kiss to Connor's lips. Connor pulled Hank closer, his hand behind Hank's neck, deepening their kiss and pulling at Hank's hair. 

Connor could have gotten lost in that sensation forever, but they were kind of in a time crunch, the timer in Connor's vision ticking down more and more with each passing second. 

"Hank," he mumbled into the kiss, and a moment later they separated, Hank, smiling at him mischievously before he kissed his way down Connor's torso until he reached Connor's thirium pump hole.   
There was a soft kiss, to the rim of it, before Hank stuck his tongue inside the hole. 

Connor wasn't prepared for the feeling, despite him wanting to try it for ages now. Actually feeling it, was an entirely different thing. Hank's tongue touched one of the small wires in the hole and Connor felt overwhelmed with the sensation, so much so he had to grab onto the bed underneath him. He could feel the wood under his hands crumbling, he was holding on so tightly. 

"Hank, fuck," he whimpered, as a tiny spark of electricity flew through the air, Hank's tongue wetting his insides. 

Hank pulled away, panic in his eyes clear. 

"Fuck, did I hurt you?", he asked and Connor shook his head. 

"Please don't stop," he begged and Hank looked as if he wanted to protest, but thought the better of it. 

"Just tell me if I hurt you -" he reluctantly agreed and a moment later, his tongue was back inside Connor's thirium pump hole. 

Connor whimpered and tossed around on the bed, more wood breaking underneath him and he made a notice in the back of his brain that they'd need to buy a new bedframe after this was over. 

Hank's tongue swirled around in his hole, his spit wetting the insides, his tongue hitting Connor's wires inside, tiny sparks of electricity flying everywhere and Connor wasn't sure if the sensation was too much, not enough, unsure if to press into Hank's touch or away from it. 

Hank's tongue relentless, Hank's fingers on his skin at the same time, Connor could feel his entire body heating up, too many sensations for him to catch up even with his highly advanced processors. Perhaps the first time in Connor's life that there wasn't a single thought in his head, but the pleasure Hank was giving to him in that moment. 

"Hank, Hank, Hank," he whimpered it like a mantra, couldn't think of anything else anymore, but Hank's tongue inside him, Hank's hands on his thighs, just Hank. 

He swore he blacked out for a moment, as the sensation got almost too much, as he felt pleasure overtake him in a way it never had before and Connor couldn't do anything anymore but feel. 

By the time he came back to his senses, he realized the timer had ticked down dangerously low and he whimpered at Hank, who thankfully understood him without words and a moment later, the thirium pump was clicked back into place, and the timer disappeared from Connor's field of vision. There were a few more sparks of electricity as it clicked into place and Hank looked at him worried, but Connor gave him a reassuring smile, letting Hank know everything was okay. 

"Fuck," Hank mumbled, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Connor grinned at him, knowing full well Hank never meant that kinda thing. 

"Did you - have a good time?", Hank asked and Connor couldn't help the laugh.   
"Of course I did," Connor said and leaned over the bed, to kiss Hank softly. 

The bedframe shifted as he did soon and Connor grinned. 

"Oops," he mumbled, not sounding apologetic in the least. 

"How many times has that happened now?", Hank asked, sounding annoyed but the grin on his face betrayed him. 

"I stopped counting sometime after the 10th," Connor answered, carefree. 

"Fucking unbelievable," Hank grumbled and Connor kissed him on the cheek, his look turning soft. 

"Thanks for indulging me," he said. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Can't believe I have to take another freaking trip to IKEA though," he grumbled. 

"Sorry," Connor purred, against Hank's ear. 

"Let me make it up to you later?", he asked, his hand grabbing Hank's dick, hard just from getting to eat out Connor's thirium pump hole and Hank looked at him as if he was unsure if he wanted to kill Connor or jump his bones. 

"You're gonna be the death of me," Hank sighed and Connor laughed, then kissed his boyfriend softly. 

"But you wouldn't have it any other way."

The smile he got in return was unusually soft. 

"No, I wouldn't," Hank said and leaned in to kiss him again. 

Connor smiled into the kiss, feeling so in love and content, with Hank right beside him and only slightly wondering how many more trips to IKEA they would need to take.


End file.
